Multicast is the way IP TV is distributed in broadband networks. Set Top Boxes have an important role of receiving and rendering the TV image for the TV sets. A Set Top Box in broadband networks does this by standardized speaking IGMP (Internet Group management Protocol) to the broadband network. The Protocol starts and stops TV streams as well as channel changes. Traffic management is important in digital networks. Traffic management involves the controlling and scheduling of traffic through paths established through a network. The traffic can include audio, video, or any form of digital information. Channel streaming is used to take a group of digital information services and configure them to flow down into a digital network into several channels so as to get the digital information close to an end user so the end user can access the digital information very quickly. Such an implementation is made readily available for digital networks that have capacity, such as extra bandwidth, that enables the flow of digital services closer in proximity to an end user so that the end user can retrieve them more quickly. Channel streaming is intended to improve behaviour of almost any Ethernet topology. However, benefits of channel streaming become more important as the size of the network is increased, and the number of “hops” (i.e., transportation leaps between devices along a path in the broadband network) between a client and a server increases. A multicast services control system for internet protocol television transport can be seen in the US Patent Application US 2006/0015928. A service distribution platform is hereby configured to receive channels from an internet protocol video, which channels are to be forwarded to at least one Set Top Box. The Set Top Box is configured to generate “leave”-signals and to receive “join”-signals to/from the service distribution platform, which signals triggers subtractions and additions of channels received to the box. Each received channel corresponds to bandwidth consumption and each subtracted channel corresponds to bandwidth acquisition.
Measurements in live networks show that users normally do not turn the Set Top Box off when they stop watching TV. The network load is hereby the same as when someone is watching the TV. By not turning off the Set Top Box, the multicast stream keeps flowing, wasting massive amounts of bandwidth, especially in night-time. A HDTV stream for High Definition TV can be around 6-20 Mbps/channel.